This invention relates generally to disubstituted pyrazolines and triazolines which are inhibitors of trypsin-like serine protease enzymes, especially factor Xa, pharmaceutical compositions containing the same, and methods of using the same as anticoagulant agents for treatment and prevention of thromboembolic disorders.
WO 95/18111 addresses fibrinogen receptor antagonists, containing basic and acidic termini, of the formula: 
wherein R1 represents the basic termini, U is an alkylene or heteroatom linker, V may be a heterocycle, and the right hand portion of the molecule represents the acidic termini. The presently claimed compounds do not contain the acidic termini of WO 95/18111.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,463,071, Himmelsbach et al depict cell aggregation inhibitors which are 5-membered heterocycles of the formula: 
wherein the heterocycle may be aromatic and groups Axe2x80x94Bxe2x80x94Cxe2x80x94 and Fxe2x80x94Exe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94 are attached to the ring system. Axe2x80x94Bxe2x80x94Cxe2x80x94 can be a wide variety of substituents including a basic group attached to an aromatic ring. The Fxe2x80x94Exe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94 group, however, would appear to be an acidic functionality which differs from the present invention. Furthermore, use of these compounds as inhibitors of factor Xa is not discussed.
WO 97/47299 describes amidino and guanidino heterocyclic protease inhibitors of the formula:
R1xe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94W
wherein W contains an amidino, guanidino, or imino group attached to a variety of moieties including phenyl and piperidinyl, Y is a O, N, S, or C linker or is absent, X is a heterocycle, Z is a two atom linker containing at least one heteroatom, and R1 is a variety of groups including cycloalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, and araalkyl all of which are optionally substituted. A variety of proteases are described as possible targets for these compounds including Factor Xa. The presently claimed compounds differ in that they do not contain the combination R1xe2x80x94Z or Yxe2x80x94W.
WO 97/23212 describes isoxazolines, isothiazolines, and pyrazolines of the formula: 
wherein X is O, S or NR15. Though the pyrazolines of WO 97/23212 are indicated to be factor Xa inhibitors, they are not considered part of the present invention.
Activated factor Xa, whose major practical role is the generation of thrombin by the limited proteolysis of prothrombin, holds a central position that links the intrinsic and extrinsic activation mechanisms in the final common pathway of blood coagulation. The generation of thrombin, the final serine protease in the pathway to generate a fibrin clot, from its precursor is amplified by formation of prothrombinase complex (factor Xa, factor V, Ca2+ and phospholipid). Since it is calculated that one molecule of factor Xa can generate 138 molecules of thrombin (Elodi, S., Varadi, K.: Optimization of conditions for the catalytic effect of the factor IXa-factor VIII Complex: Probable role of the complex in the amplification of blood coagulation. Thromb. Res. 1979, 15, 617-629), inhibition of factor Xa may be more efficient than inactivation of thrombin in interrupting the blood coagulation system.
Therefore, efficacious and specific inhibitors of factor Xa are needed as potentially valuable therapeutic agents for the treatment of thromboembolic disorders. It is thus desirable to discover new factor Xa inhibitors.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide novel disubstituted pyrazolines and triazolines which are useful as factor Xa inhibitors or pharmaceutically acceptable salts or prodrugs thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide pharmaceutical compositions comprising a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier and a therapeutically effective amount of at least one of the compounds of the present invention or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or prodrug form thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for treating thromboembolic disorders comprising administering to a host in need of such treatment a therapeutically effective amount of at least one of the compounds of the present invention or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or prodrug form thereof.
These and other objects, which will become apparent during the following detailed description, have been achieved by the inventors"" discovery that compounds of formulae I and II: 
or pharmaceutically acceptable salt or prodrug forms thereof, wherein A, B, D, E, G, M, Z, R1a, R1b, and s are defined below, are effective factor Xa inhibitors.
[1] Thus, in a first embodiment, the present invention provides novel compounds of formulae I or II: 
or a stereoisomer or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, wherein;
M1 is N or CR1c;
M2 is NR1a or CR1aR1a, provided that only one of M1 and M2 is a N atom;
D is selected from C(xe2x95x90NR8)NR7R9, NHC(xe2x95x90NR8)NR7R9, NR8CH(xe2x95x90NR7), C(O)NR7R8, and CR8R9NR7R8;
E is selected from phenyl, pyridyl, pyrimidyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, and piperidinyl substituted with 1 R;
alternatively, Dxe2x80x94Exe2x80x94G together represent pyridyl substituted with 1 R;
R is selected from H, Cl, F, Br, I, (CH2)tOR3, C1-4 alkyl, OCF3, CF3, C(O)NR7R8, and (CR8R9)tNR7R8;
G is selected from NHCH2, OCH2, and SCH2, provided that when s is 0, then G is absent;
z is selected from a C1-4 alkylene, (CH2)rO(CH2)r, (CH2)rNR3(CH2)r, (CH2)rC(O)(CH2)r, (CH2)rC(O)O(CH2)r, (CH2)rOC(O)(CH2)r, (CH2)rC(O)NR3(CH2)r, (CH2)rNR3C(O)(CH2)r, (CH2)rOC(O)O(CH2)r, (CH2)rOC(O)NR3(CH2)r, (CH2)rNR3C(O)O(CH2)r, (CH2)rNR3C(O)NR3(CH2)r, (CH2)rS(O)p(CH2)r, (CH2)rSO2NR3(CH2)r, (CH2)rNR3 SO2(CH2)r, and (CH2)rNR3SO2NR3(CH2)r, provided that Z does not form a Nxe2x80x94N, Nxe2x80x94O, Nxe2x80x94S, NCH2N, NCH2O, or NCH2S bond with group A;
R1a and R1b are, at each occurrence, independently selected from H, xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94R1xe2x80x2, NCH2R1xe2x80x3, OCH2R1xe2x80x3, SCH2R1xe2x80x3, N(CH2)2(CH2)tR1xe2x80x2, O(CH2)2(CH2)tR1xe2x80x2, and S(CH2)2(CH2)tR1xe2x80x2;
R1c is selected from H, xe2x80x94(CH2)qxe2x80x94R1xe2x80x2, C1-3 alkyl, C(O)R2c, (CF2)rCO2R2c, C(O)NR2R2a, C3-6 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-2 R4, and 5-10 membered heterocyclic system containing from 1-4 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S substituted with 0-2 R4;
R1xe2x80x2 is selected from H, C1-3 alkyl, halo, (CF2)rCF3, OR2, NR2R2a, C(O)R2c, OC(O)R2, (CF2)rCO2R2c, S(O)pR2b, NR2(CH2)rOR2, NR2C(O)R2b, NR2C(O)NHR2b, NR2C(O)2R2a, OC(O)NR2b, C(O)NR2R2a, SO2NR2R2a, NR2SO2R2b, C3-6 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-2 R4, and 5-10 membered heterocyclic system containing from 1-4 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S substituted with 0-2 R4;
R1xe2x80x3 is selected from H, C(O)R2b, C(O)NR2R2a, S(O)R2b, S(O)2R2b, and SO2NR2R2a;
R2, at each occurrence, is selected from H, CF3, C1-6 alkyl, benzyl, C3-6 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-2 R4b, and 5-6 membered heterocyclic system containing from 1-4 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S substituted with 0-2 R4b;
R2a, at each occurrence, is selected from H, CF3, C1-6 alkyl, benzyl, C3-6 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-2 R4b, and 5-6 membered heterocyclic system containing from 1-4 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S substituted with 0-2 R4b;
R2b, at each occurrence, is selected from CF3, C1-4 alkoxy, C1-6 alkyl, benzyl, C3-6 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-2 R4b, and 5-6 membered heterocyclic system containing from 1-4 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S substituted with 0-2 R4b;
R2c, at each occurrence, is selected from CF3, OH, C1-4 alkoxy, C1-6 alkyl, benzyl, C3-6 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-2 R4b, and 5-6 membered heterocyclic system containing from 1-4 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S substituted with 0-2 R4b;
alternatively, R2 and R2a combine to form a 5 or 6 membered saturated, partially saturated or unsaturated ring substituted with 0-2 R4b which contains from 0-1 additional heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S;
R3, at each occurrence, is selected from H, C1-4 alkyl, and phenyl;
R3a, at each occurrence, is selected from H, C1-4 alkyl, and phenyl;
A is selected from:
C3-10 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-2 R4, and
5-10 membered heterocyclic system containing from 1-4 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S substituted with 0-2 R4;
B is selected from:
Xxe2x80x94Y, NR2R2a, C(xe2x95x90NR2)NR2R2a, NR2C(xe2x95x90NR2)NR2R2a,
C3-10 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-2 R4a, and
5-10 membered heterocyclic system containing from 1-4 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S substituted with 0-2 R4a;
X is selected from C1-4 alkylene, xe2x80x94CR2(CR2R2b)(CH2)txe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NR)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR2(NR1xe2x80x3R2)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR2(OR2)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR2(SR2)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)CR2R2axe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR2R2aC(O), xe2x80x94S(O)pxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)pCR2R2axe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR2R2aS(O)pxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)2NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2S(O)2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2S(O)2CR2R2axe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR2R2aS(O)2NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2S(O)2NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)NR2CR2R2axe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2C(O)CR2R2axe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR2R2aC(O)NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR2R2aNR2C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2C(O)NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2CR2R2axe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR2R2aNR2xe2x80x94, O, xe2x80x94CR2R2aOxe2x80x94, and xe2x80x94OCR2R2axe2x80x94;
Y is selected from:
(CH2)rNR2R2a, provided that Xxe2x80x94Y do not form a Nxe2x80x94N, Oxe2x80x94N, or Sxe2x80x94N bond,
C3-10 carbocyclic residue substituted with 0-2 R4a, and
5-10 membered heterocyclic system containing from 1-4 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S substituted with 0-2 R4a;
R4, at each occurrence, is selected from xe2x95x90O, (CH2)rOR2, halo, C1-4 alkyl, xe2x80x94CN, NO2, (CH2)rNR2R2a, (CH2)rC(O)R2b, NR2C(O)R2b, C(O)NR2R2a, NR2C(O)NR2R2a, CH(xe2x95x90NR2)NR2R2a, NHC(xe2x95x90NR2)NR2R2a, SO2NR2R2a, NR2SO2NR2R2a, NR2SO2xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, NR2SO2R5, S(O)pR5, (CF2)rCF3, NCH2R1xe2x80x3, OCH2R1xe2x80x3, SCH2R1xe2x80x3, N(CH2)2(CH2)tR1xe2x80x2, O(CH2)2(CH2)tR1xe2x80x2, and S(CH2)2(CH2)tR1xe2x80x2,
alternatively, one R4 is a 5-6 membered aromatic heterocycle containing from 1-4 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S;
R4a, at each occurrence, is selected from xe2x95x90O, (CH2)rOR2, halo, C1-4 alkyl, xe2x80x94CN, NO2, (CH2)rNR2R2a, (CH2)rC(O)R2b, NR2C(O)R2b, C(O)NR2R2a, NR2C(O)NR2R2a, CH(xe2x95x90NR2)NR2R2a, NHC(xe2x95x90NR2)NR2R2a, SO2NR2R2a, NR2SO2NR2R2a, NR2SO2xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, NR2SO2R5, S(O)pR5, and (CF2)rCF3;
alternatively, one R4a is a 5-6 membered aromatic heterocycle containing from 1-4 heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S substituted with 0-1 R5;
R4b, at each occurrence, is selected from xe2x95x90O, (CH2)rOR3, halo, C1-4 alkyl, xe2x80x94CN, NO2, (CH2)rNR3R3a, (CH2)rC(O)R3, NR3C(O)R3a, C(O)NR3R3a, NR3C(O)NR3R3a, CH(xe2x95x90NR3)NR3R3a, NH3C (xe2x95x90NR3) NR3R3a, SO2NR3R3a, NR3SO2NR3R3a, NR3SO2xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, NR3SO2CF3, NR3SO2-phenyl, S(O)pCF3, S(O)pxe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, S(O)p-phenyl, and (CF2)rCF3;
R5, at each occurrence, is selected from CF3, C1-6 alkyl, phenyl substituted with 0-2 R6, and benzyl substituted with 0-2 R6;
R6, at each occurrence, is selected from H, OH, (CH2)rOR2, halo, C1-4 alkyl, CN, NO2, (CH2)rNR2R2a,(CH2)rC(O)R2b, NR2C(O)R2b, NR2C(O)NR2R2a, CH(xe2x95x90NH)NH2, NHC(xe2x95x90NH)NH2, SO2NR2R2a, NR2SO2NR2R2a, and NR2SO2C1-14 alkyl;
R7, at each occurrence, is selected from H, OH, C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 alkylcarbonyl, C1-6 alkoxy, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl, (CH2)n-phenyl, C6-10 aryloxy, C6-10 aryloxycarbonyl, C6-10 arylmethylcarbonyl, C1-4 alkylcarbonyloxy C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl, C6-10 arylcarbonyloxy C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl, C1-6 alkylaminocarbonyl, phenylaminocarbonyl, and phenyl C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl;
R8, at each occurrence, is selected from H, C1-6 alkyl and (CH2) n-phenyl;
alternatively, R7 and R8 combine to form a 5 or 6 membered saturated, ring which contains from 0-1 additional heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S;
R9, at each occurrence, is selected from H, C1-6 alkyl and (CH2)n-phenyl;
n, at each occurrence, is selected from 0, 1, 2, and 3;
m, at each occurrence, is selected from 0, 1, and 2;
p, at each occurrence, is selected from 0, 1, and 2;
q, at each occurrence is selected from 1 and 2;
r, at each occurrence, is selected from 0, 1, 2, and 3;
s, at each occurrence, is selected from 0, 1, and 2; and,
t, at each occurrence, is selected from 0 and 1.
[2] In a preferred embodiment, the present invention provides novel compounds of formulae Ia-Ib: 
wherein;
Z is selected from a CH2O, OCH2, CH2NH, NHCH2, C(O), CH2C(O), C(O)CH2, NHC(O), C(O)NH, CH2S(O)2, S(O)2(CH2), SO2NH, and NHSO2, provided that Z does not form a Nxe2x80x94N, Nxe2x80x94O, NCH2N, or NCH2O bond with group A;
A is selected from one of the following carbocyclic and heterocyclic systems which are substituted with 0-2 R4;
phenyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, pyridyl, pyrimidyl, furanyl, morpholinyl, thiophenyl, pyrrolyl, pyrrolidinyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, oxadiazolyl, thiadiazolyl, triazolyl, 1,2,3-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,5-oxadiazolyl, 1,3,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,3-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,5-thiadiazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, 1,2,5-triazolyl, 1,3,4-triazolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothiofuranyl, indolyl, benzimidazolyl, benzoxazolyl, benzthiazolyl, indazolyl, benzisoxazolyl, benzisothiazolyl, and isoindazolyl;
B is selected from: Y, Xxe2x80x94Y, NR2R2a, C(xe2x95x90NR2)NR2R2a, and NR2C(xe2x95x90NR2) NR2R2a;
X is selected from C1-4 alkylene, xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NR)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR2(NR2R2a)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)CR2R2axe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR2R2aC(O), xe2x80x94C(O)NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)NR2CR2R2axe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2C(O)CR2R2axe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR2R2aC(O)NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR2R2aNR2C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2C(O)NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2CR2R2axe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CR2R2aNR2xe2x80x94, O, xe2x80x94CR2R2aOxe2x80x94, and xe2x80x94OCR2R2axe2x80x94;
Y is NR2R2a, provided that Xxe2x80x94Y do not form a Nxe2x80x94N or Oxe2x80x94N bond;
alternatively, Y is selected from one of the following carbocyclic and heterocyclic systems which are substituted with 0-2 R4a;
cylcopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, phenyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, pyridyl, pyrimidyl, furanyl, morpholinyl, thiophenyl, pyrrolyl, pyrrolidinyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, isoxazolinyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, oxadiazolyl, thiadiazolyl, triazolyl, 1,2,3-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,5-oxadiazolyl, 1,3,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,3-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,5-thiadiazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, 1,2,5-triazolyl, 1,3,4-triazolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothiofuranyl, indolyl, benzimidazolyl, benzoxazolyl, benzthiazolyl, indazolyl, benzisoxazolyl, benzisothiazolyl, and isoindazolyl;
alternatively, Y is selected from the following bicyclic heteroaryl ring systems: 
K is selected from O, S, NH, and N.
[3] In a more preferred embodiment, the present invention provides novel compounds of formulae Ia-Ib, wherein;
Z is selected from a C(O), CH2C(O), C(O)CH2, NHC(O), C(O)NH, C(O)N(CH3), CH2S(O)2, S(O)2(CH2), SO2NH, and NHSO2, provided that Z does not form a Nxe2x80x94N or NCH2N bond with group A.
[4] In an even more preferred embodiment, the present invention provides novel compounds of formulae Ia-Ib, wherein;
E is phenyl substituted with R or 2-pyridyl substituted with R;
D is selected from C(O)NH2, C(xe2x95x90NH)NH2, CH2NH2, CH2NHCH3, CH(CH3)NH2, and C(CH3)2NH2; and,
R is selected from H, OCH3, Cl, and F.
[5] In further preferred embodiment, the present invention provides novel compounds of formulae Ia-Ib, wherein;
Dxe2x80x94E is selected from 3-amidinophenyl, 3-aminomethylphenyl, 3-aminocarbonylphenyl, 3-(methylaminomethyl)phenyl, 3-(1-aminoethyl)phenyl, 3-(2-amino-2-propyl)phenyl, 4-chloro-3-amidinophenyl, 4-chloro-3-aminomethylphenyl, 4-chloro-3-(methylaminomethyl)phenyl, 4-fluoro-3-amidinophenyl, 4-fluoro-3-aminomethylphenyl, 4-fluoro-3-(methylaminomethyl)phenyl, 6-amidinopyrid-2-yl, 6-aminomethylpyrid-2-yl, 6-aminocarbonylpyrid-2-yl, 6-(methylaminomethyl)pyrid-2-yl, 6-(1-aminoethyl)pyrid-2-yl, and 6-(2-amino-2-propyl)pyrid-2-yl.
[6] In another even more preferred embodiment, the present invention provides novel compounds of formulae Ia-Ib, wherein;
Z is C(O)CH2 and CONH, provided that Z does not form a Nxe2x80x94N bond with group A;
A is selected from phenyl, pyridyl, and pyrimidyl, and is substituted with 0-2 R4; and,
B is selected from Xxe2x80x94Y, phenyl, pyrrolidino, morpholino, 1,2,3-triazolyl, and imidazolyl, and is substituted with 0-1 R4a;
R4, at each occurrence, is selected from OH, (CH2)rOR2, halo, C1-4 alkyl, (CH2)rNR2R2a, and (CF2)rCF3;
R4a is selected from C1-4 alkyl, CF3, S(O)pR5, SO2NR2R2a, and 1-CF3-tetrazol-2-yl;
R5, at each occurrence, is selected from CF3, C1-6 alkyl, phenyl, and benzyl;
X is CH2 or C(O); and,
Y is selected from pyrrolidino and morpholino.
[7] In another further preferred embodiment, the present invention provides novel compounds of formulae Ia-Ib, wherein;
A is selected from the group: phenyl, 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl, 2-pyrimidyl, 2-Cl-phenyl, 3-Cl-phenyl, 2-F-phenyl, 3-F-phenyl, 2-methylphenyl, 2-aminophenyl, and 2-methoxyphenyl; and,
B is selected from the group: 2-CF3-phenyl, 2-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl, 2-(methylaminosulfonyl)phenyl, 2-(dimethylaminosulfonyl)phenyl, 1-pyrrolidinocarbonyl, 2-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl, 4-morpholino, 2-(1xe2x80x2-CF3-tetrazol-2-yl)phenyl, 4-morpholinocarbonyl, 2-methyl-1-imidazolyl, 5-methyl-1-imidazolyl, 2-methylsulfonyl-1-imidazolyl and, 5-methyl-1,2,3-triazolyl.
[8] In another even more preferred embodiment, the present invention provides novel compounds of formulae Ia-Ib, wherein;
E is phenyl substituted with R or 2-pyridyl substituted with R;
D is selected from C(O)NH2, C(xe2x95x90NH)NH2, CH2NH2, CH2NHCH3, CH(CH3)NH2, and C(CH3)2NH2; and,
R is selected from H, OCH3, Cl, and F;
Z is C(O)CH2 and CONH, provided that Z does not form a Nxe2x80x94N bond with group A;
A is selected from phenyl, pyridyl, and pyrimidyl, and is substituted with 0-2 R4; and,
B is selected from Xxe2x80x94Y, phenyl, pyrrolidino, morpholino, 1,2,3-triazolyl, and imidazolyl, and is substituted with 0-1 R4a;
R4, at each occurrence, is selected from OH, (CH2)rOR2, halo, C1-4 alkyl, (CH2)rNR2R2a, and (CF2)rCF3;
R4a is selected from C1-4 alkyl, CF3, S(O)pR5, SO2NR2R2a, and 1-CF3-tetrazol-2-yl;
R5, at each occurrence, is selected from CF3, C1-6 alkyl, phenyl, and benzyl;
X is CH2 or C(O); and,
Y is selected from pyrrolidino and morpholino.
[9] In another further preferred embodiment, the present invention provides novel compounds of formulae Ia-Ib, wherein;
Dxe2x80x94E is selected from 3-amidinophenyl, 3-aminomethylphenyl, 3-aminocarbonylphenyl, 3-(methylaminomethyl)phenyl, 3-(1-aminoethyl)phenyl, 3-(2-amino-2-propyl)phenyl, 4-chloro-3-amidinophenyl, 4-chloro-3-aminomethylphenyl, 4-chloro-3-(methylaminomethyl)phenyl, 4-fluoro-3-amidinophenyl, 4-fluoro-3-aminomethylphenyl, 4-fluoro-3-(methylaminomethyl)phenyl, 6-amidinopyrid-2-yl, 6-aminomethylpyrid-2-yl, 6-aminocarbonylpyrid-2-yl, 6-(methylaminomethyl)pyrid-2-yl, 6-(1-aminoethyl)pyrid-2-yl, 6-(2-amino-2-propyl)pyrid-2-yl;
A is selected from the group: phenyl, 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl, 2-pyrimidyl, 2-Cl-phenyl, 3-Cl-phenyl, 2-F-phenyl, 3-F-phenyl, 2-methylphenyl, 2-aminophenyl, and 2-methoxyphenyl; and,
B is selected from the group: 2-CF3-phenyl, 2-(aminosulfonyl)phenyl, 2-(methylaminosulfonyl)phenyl, 2-(dimethylaminosulfonyl)phenyl, 1-pyrrolidinocarbonyl, 2-(methylsulfonyl)phenyl, 4-morpholino, 2-(1xe2x80x2-CF3-tetrazol-2-yl)phenyl, 4-morpholinocarbonyl, 2-methyl-1-imidazolyl, 5-methyl-1-imidazolyl, 2-methylsulfonyl-1-imidazolyl and, 5-methyl-1,2,3-triazolyl.
[10] In a still further preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a novel compound of formula Ia.
[11] In another still further preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a novel compound of formula Ib.
[12] In another even more preferred embodiment, the present invention provides novel compounds of formulae Ia-Ib, wherein;
D is selected from C(xe2x95x90NR8)NR7R9, C(O)NR7R8, NR7R8, and CH2NR7R8;
E is phenyl substituted with R or pyridyl substituted with R;
R is selected from H, Cl, F, OR3, CH3, CH2CH3, OCF3, and CF3;
Z is selected from C(O), CH2C(O), C(O)CH2, NHC(O), and C(O)NH, provided that Z does not form a Nxe2x80x94N bond with group A;
R1a and R1b are, at each occurrence, independently selected from H, xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94R1xe2x80x2, NCH2R1xe2x80x3, OCH2R1xe2x80x3, SCH2R1xe2x80x3, N(CH2)2(CH2)tR1xe2x80x2, O(CH2)2(CH2)tR1xe2x80x2, and S(CH2)2(CH2)tR1xe2x80x2;
R1c is selected from H, xe2x80x94(CH2)qxe2x80x94R1xe2x80x2, C1-3 alkyl, C(O)R2c, (CF2)rCO2R2c, and C(O)NR2R2a;
R1xe2x80x2, at each occurrence, is selected from H, C1-3 alkyl, halo, (CF2)rCF3, OR2, NR2R2a, C(O)R2c, (CF2)rCO2R2c, S(O)pR2b, NR2(CH2)rOR2, NR2C(O)R2b, NR2C(O)2R2b, C(O)NR2R2a, SO2NR2R2a, and NR2SO2R2b;
A is selected from one of the following carbocyclic and heterocyclic systems which are substituted with 0-2 R4;
phenyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, pyridyl, pyrimidyl, furanyl, morpholinyl, thiophenyl, pyrrolyl, pyrrolidinyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, pyrazolyl, and imidazolyl;
B is selected from: Y, Xxe2x80x94Y, NR2R2a, C(xe2x95x90NR2)NR2R2a, and NR2C (xe2x95x90NR2) NR2R2a;
X is selected from CH2, xe2x80x94CR2(CR2R2b)(CH2)txe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NR)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH(NR2R2a)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2C(O)NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94, and O;
Y is NR2R2a, provided that Xxe2x80x94Y do not form a Nxe2x80x94N or Oxe2x80x94N bond;
alternatively, Y is selected from one of the following carbocyclic and heterocyclic systems which are substituted with 0-2 R4a;
phenyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, pyridyl, pyrimidyl, furanyl, morpholinyl, thiophenyl, pyrrolyl, pyrrolidinyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, isoxazolinyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, oxadiazolyl, thiadiazolyl, triazolyl, 1,2,3-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,5-oxadiazolyl, 1,3,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,3-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,5-thiadiazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, 1,2,5-triazolyl, and 1,3,4-triazolyl;
R4, at each occurrence, is selected from xe2x95x90O, OH, Cl, F, C1-4 alkyl, (CH2)r NR2R2a, (CH2)rC(O)R2b, NR2C(O)R2b, C(O)NR2R2a, CH(xe2x95x90NH)NH2, NHC(xe2x95x90NH)NH2, SO2NR2R2a, NR2SO2xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, NR2SO2R5, S(O)pR5, and (CF2)rCF3;
R4a, at each occurrence, is selected from xe2x95x90O, OH, Cl, F, C1-4 alkyl, (CH2)rNR2R2a, (CH2)rC(O)R2b, NR2C(O)R2b, C(O)NR2R2a, CH(xe2x95x90NH)NH2, NHC(xe2x95x90NH)NH2, SO2NR2R2a, NR2SO2xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, NR2SO2R5, S(O)pR5, (CF2)rCF3, and 1-CF3-tetrazol-2-yl;
R5, at each occurrence, is selected from CF3, C1-6 alkyl, phenyl substituted with 0-2 R6, and benzyl substituted with 0-2 R6;
R6, at each occurrence, is selected from H, xe2x95x90O, OH, OR2, Cl, F, CH3, CN, NO2, (CH2)rNR2R2a, (CH2)rC(O)R2b, NR2C(O)R2b, CH(xe2x95x90NH)NH2, NHC(xe2x95x90NH)NH2, and SO2NR2R2a;
R7, at each occurrence, is selected from H, OH, C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 alkylcarbonyl, C1-6 alkoxy, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl, benzyl, C6-10 aryloxy, C6-10 aryloxycarbonyl, C6-10 arylmethylcarbonyl, C1-4 alkylcarbonyloxy C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl, C6-10 arylcarbonyloxy C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl, C1-6 alkylaminocarbonyl, phenylaminocarbonyl, and phenyl C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl;
R8, at each occurrence, is selected from H, C1-6 alkyl and benzyl; and
alternatively, R7 and R8 combine to form a morpholino group; and,
R9, at each occurrence, is selected from H, C1-6 alkyl and benzyl.
[13] In a another further preferred embodiment, the present invention provides novel compounds of formulae Ia-Ib, wherein;
E is phenyl substituted with R or 2-pyridyl substituted with R;
R is selected from H, Cl, F, OCH3, CH3, OCF3, and CF3;
Z is selected from a C(O)CH2 and C(O)NH, provided that Z does not form a Nxe2x80x94N bond with group A;
R1a, at each occurrence, is selected from H, CH3, CH2CH3, Cl, F, CF3, OCH3, NR2R2a, S(O)pR2b, CH2S(O)pR2b, CH2NR2S(O)pR2b, C(O)R2c, CH2C(O)R2c, C(O)NR2R2a, and SO2NR2R2a;
R1b is selected from H, CH3, CH2CH3, Cl, F, CF3, OCH3, NR2R2a, S(O)pR2b, CH2S(O)pR2b, CH2NR2S(O)pR2b, C(O)R2c, CH2C(O)R2c, C(O)NR2R2a, and SO2NR2R2a;
R1c is selected from H, CH3, CH2CH3, CF3, CH2S(O)pR2b, CH2NR2S(O)pR2b, C(O)R2c, CH2C(O)R2c, and C(O)NR2R2a;
A is selected from one of the following carbocyclic and heterocyclic systems which are substituted with 0-2 R4;
phenyl, pyridyl, pyrimidyl, furanyl, thiophenyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, pyrazolyl, and imidazolyl;
B is selected from: Y and Xxe2x80x94Y;
X is selected from CH2, xe2x80x94CR2(CR2R2b)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NR)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH(NR2R2a)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2C(O)NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94, and O;
Y is NR2R2a, provided that Xxe2x80x94Y do not form a Nxe2x80x94N or Oxe2x80x94N bond;
alternatively, Y is selected from one of the following carbocyclic and heterocyclic systems which are substituted with 0-2 R4a;
phenyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, pyridyl, pyrimidyl, furanyl, morpholinyl, thiophenyl, pyrrolyl, pyrrolidinyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, isoxazolinyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, oxadiazolyl, thiadiazolyl, triazolyl, 1,2,3-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,5-oxadiazolyl, 1,3,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,3-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,5-thiadiazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, 1,2,5-triazolyl, and 1,3,4-triazolyl;
R2, at each occurrence, is selected from H, CF3, CH3, benzyl, and phenyl;
R2a, at each occurrence, is selected from H, CF3, CH3, benzyl, and phenyl;
R2b, at each occurrence, is selected from CF3, OCH3, CH3, benzyl, and phenyl;
R2c, at each occurrence, is selected from CF3, OH, OCH3, CH3, benzyl, and phenyl;
alternatively, R2 and R2a combine to form a 5 or 6 membered saturated, partially unsaturated, or unsaturated ring which contains from 0-1 additional heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S;
R3, at each occurrence, is selected from H, CH3, CH2CH3, and phenyl;
R3a, at each occurrence, is selected from H, CH3, CH2CH3, and phenyl;
R4, at each occurrence, is selected from OH, Cl, F, CH3, CH2CH3, NR2R2a, CH2NR2R2a, C(O)R2b, NR2C(O)R2b, C(O)NR2R2a, and CF3;
R4a, at each occurrence, is selected from OH, Cl, F, CH3, CH2CH3, NR2R2a, CH2NR2R2a, C(O)R2b, C(O)NR2R2a, SO2NR2R2a, S(O)pR5, CF3, and 1-CF3-tetrazol-2-yl;
R5, at each occurrence, is selected from CF3, C1-6 alkyl, phenyl substituted with 0-2 R6, and benzyl substituted with 1 R6;
R6, at each occurrence, is selected from H, OH, OCH3, Cl, F, CH3, CN, NO2, NR2R2a, CH2NR2R2a, and SO2NR2R2a;
R7, at each occurrence, is selected from H, OH, C1-3 alkyl, C1-3 alkylcarbonyl, C1-3 alkoxy, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl, benzyl, phenoxy, phenoxycarbonyl, benzylcarbonyl, C1-4 alkylcarbonyloxy C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl, phenylcarbonyloxy C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl, C1-6 alkylaminocarbonyl, phenylaminocarbonyl, and phenyl C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl;
R8, at each occurrence, is selected from H, CH3, and benzyl; and,
alternatively, R7 and R8 combine to form a morpholino group;
R9, at each occurrence, is selected from H, CH3, and benzyl.
[14] In a another still further preferred embodiment, the present invention provides novel compounds of formulae Ia-Ib, wherein;
R1a, at each occurrence, is selected from H, CH3, CH2CH3, Cl, F, CF3, OCH3, NR2R2a, S(O)pR2b, C(O)NR2R2a, CH2S(O)pR2b, CH2NR2S(O)pR2b, C(O)R2c, CH2C(O)R2c, and SO2NR2R2a;
R1b is selected from H, CH3, CH2CH3, Cl, F, CF3, OCH3, NR2R2a, S(O)pR2b, C(O)NR2R2a, CH2S(O)pR2b, CH2NR2S(O)pR2b, C(O)R2b, CH2C(O)R2b, and SO2NR2R2a;
R1c is selected from H, CH3, CH2CH3, CF3, C(O)NR2R2a, CH2S(O)pR2b, CH2NR2S(O)pR2b, C(O)R2b, and CH2C(O)R2b;
A is selected from one of the following carbocyclic and heterocyclic systems which are substituted with 0-2 R4;
phenyl, pyridyl, and pyrimidyl;
B is selected from: Y and Xxe2x80x94Y;
X is selected from xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94 and O;
Y is NR2R2a, provided that Xxe2x80x94Y do not form a Oxe2x80x94N bond;
alternatively, Y is selected from one of the following carbocyclic and heterocyclic systems which are substituted with 0-2 R4a;
phenyl, piperazinyl, pyridyl, pyrimidyl, morpholinyl, pyrrolidinyl, imidazolyl, and 1,2,3-triazolyl;
R2, at each occurrence, is selected from H, CF3, CH3, benzyl, and phenyl;
R2a, at each occurrence, is selected from H, CF3, CH3, benzyl, and phenyl;
R2b, at each occurrence, is selected from CF3, OCH3, CH3, benzyl, and phenyl;
R2c, at each occurrence, is selected from CF3, OH, OCH3, CH3, benzyl, and phenyl;
alternatively, R2 and R2a combine to form a ring system selected from pyrrolidinyl, piperazinyl and morpholino;
R4, at each occurrence, is selected from Cl, F, CH3, NR2R2a, and CF3;
R4a, at each occurrence, is selected from Cl, F, CH3, SO2NR2R2a, S(O)pR5, and CF3; and,
R5, at each occurrence, is selected from CF3 and CH3.
[15] Specifically preferred compounds of the present invention are selected from the group:
1-(3-amidinophenyl)-5-[[(2xe2x80x2-methylsulfonyl-[1,1xe2x80x2]-biphen-4-yl)-aminocarbonyl]-3-trifluoromethyl-pyrazoline; and,
1-(3-aminomethylphenyl)-5-[[(2xe2x80x2-methylsulfonyl-[1,1xe2x80x2]-biphen-4-yl)-aminocarbonyl]-3-trifluoromethyl-pyrazoline;
and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
In a second embodiment, the present invention provides novel pharmaceutical compositions, comprising: a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier and a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt form thereof.
In a third embodiment, the present invention provides a novel method for treating or preventing a thromboembolic disorder, comprising: administering to a patient in need thereof a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt form thereof.
The compounds herein described may have asymmetric centers. Compounds of the present invention containing an asymmetrically substituted atom may be isolated in optically active or racemic forms. It is well known in the art how to prepare optically active forms, such as by resolution of racemic forms or by synthesis from optically active starting materials. Many geometric isomers of olefins, Cxe2x95x90N double bonds, and the like can also be present in the compounds described herein, and all such stable isomers are contemplated in the present invention. Cis and trans geometric isomers of the compounds of the present invention are described and may be isolated as a mixture of isomers or as separated isomeric forms. All chiral, diastereomeric, racemic forms and all geometric isomeric forms of a structure are intended, unless the specific stereochemistry or isomeric form is specifically indicated.
The term xe2x80x9csubstituted,xe2x80x9d as used herein, means that any one or more hydrogens on the designated atom is replaced with a selection from the indicated group, provided that the designated atom""s normal valency is not exceeded, and that the substitution results in a stable compound. When a substitent is keto (i.e., xe2x95x90O), then 2 hydrogens on the atom are replaced.
When any variable (e.g., R6) occurs more than one time in any constituent or formula for a compound, its definition at each occurrence is independent of its definition at every other occurrence. Thus, for example, if a group is shown to be substituted with 0-2 R6, then said group may optionally be substituted with up to two R6 groups and R6 at each occurrence is selected independently from the definition of R6. Also, combinations of substituents and/or variables are permissible only if such combinations result in stable compounds.
When a bond to a substituent is shown to cross a bond connecting two atoms in a ring, then such substituent may be bonded to any atom on the ring. When a substituent is listed without indicating the atom via which such substituent is bonded to the rest of the compound of a given formula, then such substituent may be bonded via any atom in such substituent. Combinations of substituents and/or variables are permissible only if such combinations result in stable compounds.
As used herein, xe2x80x9cC1-6 alkylxe2x80x9d is intended to include both branched and straight-chain saturated aliphatic hydrocarbon groups having the specified number of carbon atoms, examples of which include, but are not limited to, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, i-propyl, n-butyl, i-butyl, sec-butyl, t-butyl, pentyl, and hexyl; xe2x80x9cAlkenylxe2x80x9d is intended to include hydrocarbon chains of either a straight or branched configuration and one or more unsaturated carbon-carbon bonds which may occur in any stable point along the chain, such as ethenyl, propenyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cHaloxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9chalogenxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to fluoro, chloro, bromo, and iodo; and xe2x80x9ccounterionxe2x80x9d is used to represent a small, negatively charged species such as chloride, bromide, hydroxide, acetate, sulfate, and the like.
As used herein, xe2x80x9ccarbocyclexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccarbocyclic residuexe2x80x9d is intended to mean any stable 3- to 7-membered monocyclic or bicyclic or 7- to 13-membered bicyclic or tricyclic, any of which may be saturated, partially unsaturated, or aromatic. Examples of such carbocycles include, but are not limited to, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, adamantyl, cyclooctyl, [3.3.0]bicyclooctane, [4.3.0]bicyclononane, [4.4.0]bicyclodecane (decalin), [2.2.2]bicyclooctane, fluorenyl, phenyl, naphthyl, indanyl, adamantyl, or tetrahydronaphthyl (tetralin).
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cheterocyclexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cheterocyclic systemxe2x80x9d is intended to mean a stable 5- to 7-membered monocyclic or bicyclic or 7- to 10-membered bicyclic heterocyclic ring which is saturated partially unsaturated or unsaturated (aromatic), and which consists of carbon atoms and from 1 to 4 heteroatoms independently selected from the group consisting of N, O and S and including any bicyclic group in which any of the above-defined heterocyclic rings is fused to a benzene ring. The nitrogen and sulfur heteroatoms may optionally be oxidized. The heterocyclic ring may be attached to its pendant group at any heteroatom or carbon atom which results in a stable structure. The heterocyclic rings described herein may be substituted on carbon or on a nitrogen atom if the resulting compound is stable. If specifically noted, a nitrogen in the heterocycle may optionally be quaternized. It is preferred that when the total number of S and O atoms in the heterocycle exceeds 1, then these heteroatoms are not adjacent to one another. It is preferred that the total number of S and O atoms in the heterocycle is not more than 1. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9caromatic heterocyclic systemxe2x80x9d is intended to mean a stable 5- to 7-membered monocyclic or bicyclic or 7- to 10-membered bicyclic heterocyclic aromatic ring which consists of carbon atoms and from 1 to 4 heterotams independently selected from the group consisting of N, O and S. It is preferred that the total number of S and O atoms in the aromatic heterocycle is not more than 1.
Examples of heterocycles include, but are not limited to, 1H-indazole, 2-pyrrolidonyl, 2H,6H-1,5,2-dithiazinyl, 2H-pyrrolyl, 3H-indolyl, 4-piperidonyl, 4aH-carbazole, 4H-quinolizinyl, 6H-1,2,5-thiadiazinyl, acridinyl, azocinyl, benzimidazolyl, benzofuranyl, benzothiofuranyl, benzothiophenyl, benzoxazolyl, benzthiazolyl, benztriazolyl, benztetrazolyl, benzisoxazolyl, benzisothiazolyl, benzimidazalonyl, carbazolyl, 4aH-carbazolyl, xcex2-carbolinyl, chromanyl, chromenyl, cinnolinyl, decahydroquinolinyl, 2H,6H-1,5,2-dithiazinyl, dihydrofuro[2,3-b]tetrahydrofuran, furanyl, furazanyl, imidazolidinyl, imidazolinyl, imidazolyl, 1H-indazolyl, indolenyl, indolinyl, indolizinyl, indolyl, isobenzofuranyl, isochromanyl, isoindazolyl, isoindolinyl, isoindolyl, isoquinolinyl, isothiazolyl, isoxazolyl, morpholinyl, naphthyridinyl, octahydroisoquinolinyl, oxadiazolyl, 1,2,3-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,5-oxadiazolyl, 1,3,4-oxadiazolyl, oxazolidinyl., oxazolyl, oxazolidinylperimidinyl, phenanthridinyl, phenanthrolinyl, phenarsazinyl, phenazinyl, phenothiazinyl, phenoxathiinyl, phenoxazinyl, phthalazinyl, piperazinyl, piperidinyl, pteridinyl, piperidonyl, 4-piperidonyl, pteridinyl, purinyl, pyranyl, pyrazinyl, pyrazolidinyl, pyrazolinyl, pyrazolyl, pyridazinyl, pyridooxazole, pyridoimidazole, pyridothiazole, pyridinyl, pyridyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, pyrrolinyl, pyrrolyl, quinazolinyl, quinolinyl, 4H-quinolizinyl, quinoxalinyl, quinuclidinyl, carbolinyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, tetrahydroisoquinolinyl, tetrahydroquinolinyl, 6H-1,2,5-thiadiazinyl, 1,2,3-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,5-thiadiazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, thianthrenyl, thiazolyl, thienyl, thienothiazolyl, thienooxazolyl, thienoimidazolyl, thiophenyl, triazinyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, 1,2,5-triazolyl, 1,3,4-triazolyl, xanthenyl. Preferred heterocycles include, but are not limited to, pyridinyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, indolyl, benzimidazolyl, 1H-indazolyl, oxazolidinyl, benzotriazolyl, benzisoxazolyl, oxindolyl, benzoxazolinyl, or isatinoyl. Also included are fused ring and spiro compounds containing, for example, the above heterocycles.
The phrase xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptablexe2x80x9d is employed herein to refer to those compounds, materials, compositions, and/or dosage forms which are, within the scope of sound medical judgment, suitable for use in contact with the tissues of human beings and animals without excessive toxicity, irritation, allergic response, or other problem or complication, commensurate with a reasonable benefit/risk ratio.
As used herein, xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable saltsxe2x80x9d refer to derivatives of the disclosed compounds wherein the parent compound is modified by making acid or base salts thereof. Examples of pharmaceutically acceptable salts include, but are not limited to, mineral or organic acid salts of basic residues such as amines; alkali or organic salts of acidic residues such as carboxylic acids; and the like. The pharmaceutically acceptable salts include the conventional non-toxic salts or the quaternary ammonium salts of the parent compound formed, for example, from non-toxic inorganic or organic acids. For example, such conventional non-toxic salts include those derived from inorganic acids such as hydrochloric, hydrobromic, sulfuric, sulfamic, phosphoric, nitric and the like; and the salts prepared from organic acids such as acetic, propionic, succinic, glycolic, stearic, lactic, malic, tartaric, citric, ascorbic, pamoic, maleic, hydroxymaleic, phenylacetic, glutamic, benzoic, salicylic, sulfanilic, 2-acetoxybenzoic, fumaric, toluenesulfonic, methanesulfonic, ethane disulfonic, oxalic, isethionic, and the like.
The pharmaceutically acceptable salts of the present invention can be synthesized from the parent compound which contains a basic or acidic moiety by conventional chemical methods. Generally, such salts can be prepared by reacting the free acid or base forms of these compounds with a stoichiometric amount of the appropriate base or acid in water or in an organic solvent, or in a mixture of the two; generally, nonaqueous media like ether, ethyl acetate, ethanol, isopropanol, or acetonitrile are preferred. Lists of suitable salts are found in Remington""s Pharmaceutical Sciences, 17th ed., Mack Publishing Company, Easton, Pa., 1985, p. 1418, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
xe2x80x9cProdrugsxe2x80x9d are intended to include any covalently bonded carriers which release the active parent drug according to formula (I) in vivo when such prodrug is administered to a mammalian subject. Prodrugs of a compound of formula (I) are prepared by modifying functional groups present in the compound in such a way that the modifications are cleaved, either in routine manipulation or in vivo, to the parent compound. Prodrugs include compounds of formula (I) wherein a hydroxy, amino, or sulfhydryl group is bonded to any group that, when the prodrug or compound of formula (I) is administered to a mammalian subject, cleaves to form a free hydroxyl, free amino, or free sulfhydryl group, respectively. Examples of prodrugs include, but are not limited to, acetate, formate and benzoate derivatives of alcohol and amine functional groups in the compounds of formula (I), and the like. Preferred prodrugs are amidine prodrugs wherein D is C(xe2x95x90NR7)NH2 or its tautomer C(xe2x95x90NH)NHR7 and R7 is selected from OH, C1-4 alkoxy, C6-10 aryloxy, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl, C6-10 aryloxycarbonyl, C6-10 arylmethylcarbonyl, C1-4 alkylcarbonyloxy C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl, and C6-10 arylcarbonyloxy C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl. More preferred prodrugs are where R7 is OH, methoxy, ethoxy, benzyloxycarbonyl, methoxycarbonyl, and methylcarbonyloxymethoxycarbonyl.
xe2x80x9cStable compoundxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cstable structurexe2x80x9d are meant to indicate a compound that is sufficiently robust to survive isolation to a useful degree of purity from a reaction mixture, and formulation into an efficacious therapeutic agent.
The compounds of the present invention can be prepared in a number of ways known to one skilled in the art of organic synthesis. The compounds of the present invention can be synthesized using the methods described below, together with synthetic methods known in the art of synthetic organic chemistry, or by variations thereon as appreciated by those skilled in the art. Preferred methods include, but are not limited to, those described below. The reactions are performed in a solvent appropriate to the reagents and materials employed and suitable for the transformations being effected. It will be understood by those skilled in the art of organic synthesis that the functionality present on the molecule should be consistent with the transformations proposed. This will sometimes require a judgment to modify the order of the synthetic steps or to select one particular process scheme over another in order to obtain a desired compound of the invention. It will also be recognized that another major consideration in the planning of any synthetic route in this field is the judicious choice of the protecting group used for protection of the reactive functional groups present in the compounds described in this invention. An authoritative account describing the many alternatives to the trained practitioner is Greene and Wuts (Protective Groups In Organic Synthesis, Wiley and Sons, 1991). All references cited herein are hereby incorporated in their entirety herein by reference.
Pyrazolines of this invention can be easily prepared via [3+2] cycloaddition of bromo or chloro hydrazone with an appropriate acrylate according to the methodology described by Tewari R. S. and Parihar Tetrahedron 1983, 39, 129-136, or Krayushkin, M. M. et. al Izv. Akad. Nauk, Ser. Khim. 1994, 1, 114-117. 
Pyrazoline 5-esters can also be prepared by the treatment of an appropriately substituted hydrazone with lead tetraacetate and an appropriate acrylate in a THF/benzene solvent system according to the procedure of Sasaki T, et. al. Bull. Chem Soc. Jpn. 1970, 43, 1254. 
Another method of obtaining pyrazoline 5-esters is the condensation of an appropriate phenyl or heteroaryl hydrazine with an approptiate 2-oxoglutaconate according to Blitzke, T. et. al. J. Prakt. Chem. 1993, 335(8), 683. 
Alternatively the pyrazoline ester can be prepared by treatment of a diazo-trifluoromethyl derivative with excess acrylate or acrolein in the presence of excess pyridine (Doyle, M. O. et. al. J. Heterocyclic Chem. 1983, 20, 943). 
Cycloadditions as described above but with di-substituted olefins should result in the formation of regio-adducts which can be easily separated by standard chromatographic techniques. 
It is understood by those in the art of organic synthesis that such cycloadditions can also be carried out with a wide variety of electron withdrawing olefins with functionalities such as nitro, sulfonyl, sulfonamido, nitrile, phosphate etc. These in turn can be derivatized to appropriate compounds of the present invention.
The pyrazoline carboxyesters obtained via any of the above mentioned methodologies can be converted to the amide derivatives via the acid, acid chloride coupling methodlogies or a direct Weinreb (trimethylaluminum, aniline in dichloromethane) coupling technique known to those in the art of organic synthesis. A variety of anilines or amines can be coupled via these methodologies to afford the desired compounds. 
Alternatively the ester can be hydrolysed and converted to an amino functionality via the Curtius rearrangement. This in turn can be derivatised to obtain an amido, sulfonamido or urea derivative. 
Pyrazolines wherein s is other than 0 can be prepared by alkylation of an appropriate pyrazoline. 
The electrophile can consist of simple alkyl halides to heteroaryl alkyl halides. Some of the heteroaryl alkyl groups can include pyridyl, pyrimidyl, imidazolyl etc.
In cases wherein D is a nitrile can be further converted to an amidine functionality via the standard Pinner-amidine reaction sequence known to those in the art or can be converted to the benzylamine via reduction in an acidic media or can be converted to the secondary and tertiary amine via the DIBAH/MeMgCl or MeMgBr/CeCl3 methodologies outlined below. 
Compounds wherein D is a nitro can be reduced under catalytic Pd/C/MeOH techniques or SnCl2/EtOAc or Zn/AcOH conditions to afford the desired amino derivatives.
Enantiomers of the pyrazolines can be easily obtained either via lipase hydrolysis of its esters or resolution with common chiral bases known to those in the art.
1,2,3-Triazolines can be synthesized via the cycloaddition methodology however in this case the dipole is an aryl azide and the dipolarophile is a variety of olefins bearing an electron withdrawing group such as an ester, amide or sulfonamide. 
1,2,4-Triazolines can be prepared via the methods of Sandhy J. S. et. al. Heterocycles 1985, 23(5), 1143, and Heterocycles 1985, 23(5), 1123, by the method described in the scheme below. 
The triazoline esters can then subjected to the standard coupling procedures discussed above to afford the desired amide analogs. These can then further modified to the prepare compounds of the present invention.
Compounds of the present invention wherein AB is a biphenylamine or similar amine may be prepared as shown in the following scheme. 4-Bromoaniline can be protected as Boc-derivative and coupled to a phenylboronic acid under Suzuki conditions (Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 1994, 189). Deprotection with TFA provides the aminobiphenyl compound. Other similar amines wherein A and/or B are heterocycles can be prepared by the same method using appropiately substituted boronic acids and arylbromide. The bromoaniline can also be linked to the core ring structures first as described above, and then undergo a Suzuki reaction to give the desired product. 
Compounds of the present invention wherein Axe2x80x94B is Axe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94Y can be prepared like the piperazine derivative shown below. 
The following scheme shows how one can couple cyclic groups wherein Xxe2x95x90NH, O, or S. 
When B is defined as Xxe2x80x94Y, the following description applies. Groups A and B are available either through commercial sources, known in the literature or readily synthesized by the adaptation of standard procedures known to practioners skilled in the art of organic synthesis. The required reactive functional groups appended to analogs of A and B are also available either through commercial sources, known in the literature or readily synthesized by the adaptation of standard procedures known to practioners skilled in the art of organic synthesis. In the tables that follow the chemistry required to effect the coupling of A to B is outlined.
The chemistry of Table A can be carried out in aprotic solvents such as a chlorocarbon, pyridine, benzene or toluene, at temperatures ranging from xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to the reflux point of the solvent and with or without a trialkylamine base.
The coupling chemistry of Table B can be carried out by a variety of methods. The Grignard reagent required for Y is prepared from a halogen analog of Y in dry ether, dimethoxyethane or tetrahydrofuran at 0xc2x0 C. to the reflux point of the solvent. This Grignard reagent can be reacted directly under very controlled conditions, that is low temeprature (xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. or lower) and with a large excess of acid chloride or with catalytic or stoichiometric copper bromide.dimethyl sulfide complex in dimethyl sulfide as a solvent or with a variant thereof. Other methods available include transforming the Grignard reagent to the cadmium reagent and coupling according to the procedure of Carson and Prout (Org. Syn. Col. Vol. 3 (1955) 601) or a coupling mediated by Fe(acac)3 according to Fiandanese et al. (Tetrahedron Lett., (1984) 4805), or a coupling mediated by manganese (II) catalysis (Cahiez and Laboue, Tetrahedron Lett., 33(31), (1992) 4437).
The ether and thioether linkages of Table C can be prepared by reacting the two components in a polar aprotic solvent such as acetone, dimethylformamide or dimethylsulfoxide in the presence of a base such as potassium carbonate, sodium hydride or potassium t-butoxide at temperature ranging from ambient temperature to the reflux point of the solvent used.
The thioethers of Table C serve as a convenient starting material for the preparation of the sulfoxide and sulfone analogs of Table D. A combination of wet alumina and oxone can provide a reliable reagent for the oxidation of the thioether to the sulfoxide while m-chloroperbenzoic acid oxidation will give the sulfone.
In Table E several methods of transforming a functional group Q into group D of Formula 1 are shown. While not all possible functional groups for Q and D are listed and the synthetic methods suggested are not comprehensive, Table E is meant to illustrate strategies and transformations available to a practitioner skilled in the art of organic synthesis for preparing compounds of Formula 1. In reaction 1 of Table E the transformation of a nitrile into an amidine by the Pinner methodology is shown; in reaction 2 the direct reduction of a nitrile by a hydride reducing agent to a methylene amine is illustrated. In reaction 3, the utility of a carboxylic acid, which may be readily derived from its ester or a nitrile if necessary, in the preparation of a methylene amine is shown. This synthetic route is exceptionally flexible because of the several stable intermediates prepared en route to the final product. As outlined, formation of an activated analog, such as the mixed anhydride, allows for the mild reduction of the acid to the methylene alcohol, this may in turn be transformed into a leaving group by sulfonylation or halogenation or protected with a suitable protecting group to be transformed later in the synthesis as the chemistry demands. Once the methylene alcohol is so activated, displacement by an efficient nitrogen nucleophile, such as azide anion, can again provide another suitably stable analog, xe2x80x94the methylene azidexe2x80x94which may be used as a protected form of the methylene amine or transformed directly into the methylene amine group by reduction. Reaction 4 addresses the problem of appending the amine functionality directly through a bond to group E of Formula 1. Once again, the carboxylic acid provides a convenient entre into this selection for group D. The well-know Curtius rearrangement is illustrated here; an activated acid analog can be used to form an acyl azide which upon thermal decomposition is rearranged to the corresponding isocyanate. The isocyanate intermediate may then be captured as a stable carbamate by the addition of a suitable alcohol and further heating. This carbamate can be used as a stable protecting group for the amine or cleaved directly to the desired D. Alternatively, it may be convenient to quench the isocyanate intermediate with water to give the amine directly.
One diastereomer of a compound of Formula I may display superior activity compared with the others. Thus, the following stereochemistries are considered to be a part of the present invention. 
When required, separation of the racemic material can be achieved by HPLC using a chiral column or by a resolution using a resolving agent such as camphonic chloride as in Steven D. Young, et al, Antimicrobial Agents and Chemotheraphy, 1995, 2602-2605. A chiral compound of Formula I may also be directly synthesized using a chiral catalyst or a chiral ligand, e.g., Andrew S. Thompson, et al, Tet. lett. 1995, 36, 8937-8940).
Other features of the invention will become apparent in the course of the following descriptions of exemplary embodiments which are given for illustration of the invention and are not intended to be limiting thereof.